The End of U and Me
by Lulubelle09
Summary: Steph is trying to let Joe know once and for all its over. Song fic kinda, Song by The Veronica's. Not Babe for once ONESHOT R&R Lyrics taken out... hope that takes the kink out of your neck


_Hello again. Another little one shot. Not betta'ed (If anyone would like to be my go to betta, please let me know). Standard disclaimer apply. Hope you like it. Please Review! You have no idea how happy that makes me and criticism is welcome. ENJOY!_

_AN/ since im getting so many reviews complanining about the lyric that are copyrighted, just like the character used in this but whatever lets all split hairs, i'm taking them out. It ruins the story but atleast the busybodies will be happy. Just saying though, some people need lives. If you want to look for the song YouTube - the Veronicas End of you and me. Great song and perfect for the stephanie and JoMo situation.  
_

* * *

The end of another fan-fucking-tastic day, here I sit watching my new (to me) civic burn. What does it say about me that I can appreciate beauty of the flames that cover the burning carcass of my car? Anyway this time it was not my fault, really it wasn't, I was just innocently parked outside the house of a friend of mine, who just happened to have jumped bail and who I just happened to hold the apprehention papers for. Okay so maybe he wasn't technically a friend, yet, you know what they say a strange is just a friend you haven't met yet. It wasn't my fault said friend though it would be funny to torch my car. I'm not even joking; he literally just thought it would be funny. So here I sit with my FTA, I mean friend, laughing his guts out, cuffed, and watching the civic burn. I wonder if I should start carrying marshmallows around. It really is a missed opportunity.

The sirens can be heard and I wonder if my ex, Joe Morelli, will show up. The man has a serious problem with letting me go. I broke up with him at least three month ago but he just will not accept it. The break up was behind closed doors, one night I just couldn't take it anymore. The relationship came down to sex, yelling and then one of us leaving, rinse and repeat. I told him it was over, took my key from his ring and ask him if he wanted to still be friends, he told me that it was not over, he would give me the weekend and would be over on Monday with a pizza to watch the game.

That was the start of our game of cat and mouse. I was purposely not there on Monday night, leaving a note reminding him it was over. He left an annoyed message on my cell asking me to call, I didn't, he called again with a suggestion for another catch up, I missed it and thus it repeats; he keeps calling and leaving details of dates, I keep missing them and not calling back.

Eddie wandered over to me,

"You okay Steph?"

I nodded, "yep, Michael thought it would be funny to set me car on fire. Get in on a Bombshell Bounty Hunter moment. Can you take him in for me?"

"Sure thing Steph, by the way, Morelli is headed this way."

"Thanks for the heads up." Eddie was a good friend, he tried to help me out with the whole Joe semi stalking me thing.

"I'll hang round in case you need me. And I should be thanking you, I won the pot today" he said with a smile

I felt the urge to bang my head on the ground but resisted.

"Christ, cupcake! When will you give up this shit and settle down with me. I am so tired of driving up to disasters that have your name written all over them. I am sick of the bounty hunting crap; you will quit it right now and marry me."

Oh brother, here we go again. "Joe, for the last time, leave me alone! We are broken up! I am not going to marry you EVER! I just want you to leave me alone, because I swear if I didn't know you I would consider you a stalker! It's been two months, what do I have to do to make you give up?"

He really was developing stalked like tendances and a few of the guys at Rangeman were getting worried. He'd taken to leaving notes on my windscreen, left flowers and candy in my apartment and once I was forced to spend the night at Rangeman (on four) because he refused to leave my apartment. I know this because I have my living room wired with video and it has because necessary to check it before coming home at nights. Hector has been recording all the video and phone calls and documenting the notes left by him. I think it's a little over kill but I know Hector is just looking out for me. Like Ranger told him too. When he went into the wind. Four months ago.

Joe threw his arms in the air, "This is not over cupcake" he growled as he walked off.

Eddie watched the scene with concern, "Seriously Steph, you might wanna talk to the chief about him, it's getting out of control"

"I know but I don't want to ruin his career on the force, I just want him to move on."

"You've got a big heart Steph; I just hope it doesn't get you into trouble. I'll take this one in for you and drop your body receipt off with Connie when she comes in next. See you tomorrow night." and with that he was gone.

Tomorrow night I was looking forward to. It was my birthday and I had organised to hire out a club, which was usually closed as it was a Tuesday night, Rangeman does security for. I had invited everyone! All of Rangeman will be there (they were getting in casuals for the night and next morning), most of the TPD, Mary Lou and a few of the friends I still (sometimes) spoke to from school, Connie and Lula and of course I hired Sally Sweat and his band to play (luckily one of the bandsmen was a DJ so they were only going to sing a few sets then hand it over to him). I was going all out, it's only once a girl turns 30. I was just hoping that Joe didn't try anything and mess up my night. I was also hoping that Ranger might be back in time, I missed him.

* * *

I was looking hot if I did say so myself. I was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that was a form fitting corset on the top and tutu like on the bottom that came to mid-thigh. Four inch blue FMP on my feet and profession make-up and hair. I was posing with the girls (Tank's gift to me was to hire a photography company to take pictures of the party) and feeling no pain as we downed our fourth shot. Everything was going great and I was having the time of my life!

I was in the middle of dancing with a very drunk Eddie when I was suddenly grabbed around the arm and jerked away from my dance partner. Everything stopped, literally. The music was cut and everyone was staring at us. I ripped my arm from Morelli's grip.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" I screamed at him

"What do I think I am doing, what about you? I have had enough of this cupcake. You are acting like a whore. Grinding on whatever man is near. This is ending right now. Come one we're leaving."

"I think not Morelli. This is my party and I'll do whatever I want. But I seriously need to get it through your thick ass head that we are OVER! You were not invited here tonight. How much clearer do I need to make it? Should I get it tattooed on my forehead? You know what, how about I sing it to you seeing as every other method has failed!" I stopped up to the stage and after a brief whispered convo with the DJ the song I needed came on.

"This is the story of us, listen the fuck up!"

{words to the song taken out like requested, untie your knickers}

I felt a tingle on my neck that could only mean one thing. Ranger was here.

{morer copyrighted lyrics taken out... should i remove the copyrighted characters too?}

As I finished I cheer rose from my friends, and I focused on a red faced Morelli, who was standing in a clearing on the dance floor.

"Cupcake…" was all he managed to get out before I spoke

"Would somebody please get him the fuck out of here! This is a private party and he is so not on the guest list. One last thing Morelli, if you continue to stalk me I will get a restraining order against you. Goodbye!"

I turned to walk off the stage up my way was blocked by Ranger, dressed in all black with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Babe" was all he said before he gave me a panty melting kiss.

* * *

Please Review! It's soooo easy now so even if u just say "LIKE" or whatever let me know!


End file.
